Si la vie est une jungle
by Frudule
Summary: Theodore Nott n'est personne, et tout le monde le sait. Mais qu'estce que lui veut Blaise dans ce cas? theoblaise sousentendu dracoblaise, angst


Titre : si la vie est une jungle  
Pairing : Théodore/Blaise (sous-entendu Blaise/Draco)  
Rating : R  
Genre : angst  
Nombre de mots : 1620

* * *

Si le vie est une jungle, régie par la loi absolue du « manger ou être mangé » alors une chose est sûre dans ce monde-là : Blaise Zabini n'avait pas été élevé pour être du côté des proies.  
Non pas qu'il portait en lui quelque soif de sang inextinguible, à la manière de ces gens qui s'exaltent devant les jeux vulgaires de torture de moldus ou de combat de croups. Au contraire, il éprouvait même un certain dégoût pour ces tempéraments passionnés, ceux qui foncent, qui s'emportent, qui s'enthousiasment pour un rien. Ceux-là sont du genre à aimer jusqu'à s'en perdre, comme tous ses feu beaux-pères…  
Il se voyait plutôt insecte, à l'instar de sa mère, la mante religieuse au sept maris. Il observait, patientait, calculait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était finalement de ne pas rater LA bonne occasion.

Si la vie est une jungle, avec son lot de carnivores et de carnages, alors on eut pu qualifier Théodore Nott de « truc pas comestible ».  
Non pas qu'il avait le cuir épais ou quelque poison dilué qui coulait dans ses veines. Au contraire, sa silhouette efflanquée ne trompait pas, il n'était guère quelqu'un de coriace. Mais comme rien ni personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui, que ce soit pour sympathiser ou pour se faire les dents dessus, il n'avait jamais eu d'ennui. On ne l'approchait pas et lui n'allait certainement pas faire le premier pas vers les autres. Du coup autour de lui, c'était ce qu'on appelle le grand vide.  
Il n'y avait eu que Draco Malfoy pour réussir à le remarquer un jour. Il qualifia ce désintérêt général en ces quelques mots : « Nott Junior, c'est la petitesse de l'âme associé à la prestance de l'huître »

Mais lorsque vint la septième année à Poudlard pour ses deux camarades, la donne changea considérablement et un rapprochement s'avéra nécessaire...

En effet les rangs des Serpentards avaient été écrémés pour grossir ou fuir ceux de Celui-qui-est-au-sommet-de-la-chaîne-ali

mentaire… La maison au blason de la guivre s'en retrouva affaiblie et opprimée par toutes les autres.

Théodore, envers qui l'indifférence de tous s'exprimait toujours, n'était pas dérangé par cette nouvelle situation. Il en serait même venu à regretter de ne pas être insulté ! Mais comme il ne disait, ne faisait ni ne suscitait rien du tout chez les autres, on continuait de l'ignorer totalement.  
Alors, peu après la rentrée, il prit une décision. Il allait déménager dans un des dortoirs désertés des Serpentards pour posséder une chambre pour lui seul. Quitte à éprouver de la solitude, autant qu'elle soit réelle…

Il était donc en train de faire sa valise, une semaine après qu'il l'eut défaite, prêt à abandonner ses « camarades » de chambrées restant, les dénommés Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini.  
Mais il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étonnant. Il s'en rendit compte au moment de boucler sa malle de cuir : on l'observait.  
Lui !  
Allongé sur son lit baldaquin, épiant à travers les rideaux, Zabini lui octroya un grand sourire et se leva.

Il s'approcha avec lenteur.  
« Tu t'en vas ? »  
Théodore baissa la tête et ramassa sa valise. La surprise de cette conversation était grande et tout compte fait, plutôt malvenue. Il finit par répondre :  
« Je vais dans le dortoir d'en haut. Il est vide. »  
Il avait encore plus de mal à communiquer avec le garçon noir qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Le fait que Blaise avait été désigné « Préfet-en-chef » par Slughorn lors de la cérémonie de répartition n'arrangeait rien. Ce n'était pas impossible que ce dernier ne veuille l'empêcher de changer de chambre fort de ses nouvelles fonctions.

Alors Théodore souleva son bagage sans attendre la réponse et se dépêcha de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais une main agrippa le bois de sa malle, le retenant brusquement.  
« C'est dommage. »  
Cette fois, il rentra carrément la tête dans les épaules. Zabini était trop près. Un souffle chaud lui tombait sur la nuque et ça réveillait des choses en lui qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Blaise souriait. L'ironie du sort ne lui échappait pas.  
Il y a encore peu de temps, il s'amusait sans vergogne à embrasser Malfoy sous son nez, « juste pour faire gémir la pucelle de Nott » selon les propres dires du blond.  
La manière dont son camarade chétif se détournait précipitamment du spectacle, ou encore mieux, se croyait discret en regardant grâce au reflet de la vitre, les faisaient toujours beaucoup rire Draco et lui.  
C'est pour ça que Blaise ne se sentit pas obligé de s'encombrer de manières et de fausses déclarations pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il enserra la frêle épaule de sa main et sourit un peu plus en sentant le corps à ses côtés se raidir de gêne.

« C'est dommage, quoi Zabini ? »  
Les lèvres pincées, Théo se retenait nerveusement à sa malle. La présence incongrue d'une bouche près de son oreille le troublait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des contacts humains. Il respirait trop vite et des drôles de picotements descendaient le long de son dos.

« C'est dommage car on aurait pu en profiter… Pour mieux se connaître… »  
Blaise joua des ses phalanges sur la clavicule et un petit son échappa des lèvres de son condisciple. Encouragé, il se rapprocha et l'enserra par la taille.  
Puis il plongea son nez dans les cheveux courts d'un châtain indéfinissable, murmurant : « Théodore… »

A l'écoute de son prénom, le jeune sorcier se réveilla tout à coup.

Ce rêve n'en était pas un. Personne ne l'appelait comme ça, personne ne voulait le toucher et encore moins Zabini, le play-boy à la cravate verte et argent qu'il avait un peu trop regardé les années précédentes !

Il se dégagea avec brutalité de l'étreinte. La malle s'écrasa par terre en un bruit mat.  
« Me connaître ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant six ans ! Laisse-moi ! » Cria-t-il, crachant presque ses mots.

Blaise demeura impassible sous la colère, soupirant avec ennui.  
« Non en effet, j'ai pas envie de te connaître. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi. »

Nott détourna le regard, prêt à s'enfuir. Il était presque rassuré par cette réplique cinglante, c'était juste une blague et il avait réagi à temps pour éviter de se rendre ridicule. Maintenant il fallait juste partir, vite.  
Mais, au moment où il se pencha pour récupérer son bien, Zabini l'attrapa durement par le bras et l'attira à lui.

« Pas envie de toi… Mais j'ai envie de ça. »  
Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Théo, qui en couina.  
Il essaya de se débattre mais Blaise, plus grand, plus fort, broya son bras d'une main et de l'autre, le caressa sans tendresse au travers des habits.  
« Aa… Arrête »

« Tu pourrais être un plus convaincu quand tu dis ça » Se moqua-t-il et il le jeta avec brutalité sur le lit.  
Nott s'écrasa violemment sur le matelas, essoufflé, apeuré. Et un peu trop excité pour son propre bien. Mais le désir ne l'avait pas encore rendu inconscient.

« Tu… Tu ne veux pas de moi ! Je le sais ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches ! »  
Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa, tremblant mais rageur.  
Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ne sortit pas sa baguette en retour. D'ailleurs il ne le rejoint pas non plus sur le lit. Il se contenta de hausser les sourcils, sardonique.  
Puis il commença à défaire sa robe verte, prenant le temps d'enlever les boutons du col foulant le tissu en la remontant et prenant un malin plaisir à jeter le pan de velours au sol.

Théodore écarta les yeux d'incrédulité. S'il n'avait senti son bas-ventre le brûlait ainsi, il aurait pu croire à une hallucination. Blaise lui faisait …un strip-tease ?

Puis ce dernier commença à faire courir se doigts sur son propre torse, mordillant ses lèvres en regardant Théodore se tortiller sur la couche.   
« Tu ne veux pas de moi… » Répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais la baguette était désormais baissée.

Le jeune homme noir rit franchement cette fois et ôta son caleçon sans cérémonie. Il continua de se toucher en répondant nonchalamment :  
« Mais, Théodore, je veux quelqu'un. Et à part toi, qui reste-t-il ? »

Blaise s'allongea finalement sur le lit, nu et prêt à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
Il fut accueilli comme il se doit, par des mains tremblantes et une bouche avide, par des baisers maladroits et des regards fiévreux.

Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres…

Et parce que Nott, le seul qui restait, était si heureux de savoir que, finalement, il valait « mieux que rien »…

Ils firent l'amour, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, sur cette même couche à coups de morsures, de caresses rudes, de coups de rein désespérés et de soupirs douloureux.

Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres…

Et parce que Zabini, celui qui n'avait pas le choix, avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer assez fort pour s'impliquer dans la guerre à sa place… Il était un peu trop sur le devant de la scène désormais qu'il était préfet mais il était bien trop apeuré à l'idée d'être enrôlé chez les mangemorts.  
Et franchement qui à part Théodore, le fils de mangemort au sang si pur, pourrait endosser le costume de la victime sacrificielle comme l'avait si bien fait Malfoy ?  
Non, personne d'autres… Nott, c'était l'occasion idéale. Et il ne l'avait pas raté.

Et il ne la rata pas.

Mais honnêtement, la vie était une jungle avec son lot de tragédie quotidienne : la chute du jeune Théodore Nott ne fit s'émouvoir personne.

* * *

note de l'auteur : ouah, ça c'est du pairing rare, hein? Mais ça a été un plasir d'écrire sur theodore l'inconnu , même si c'était pour lui réserver un sort cruel... J'espère que vous avez aimé !****


End file.
